My Perfect Boss
by chrysantscent
Summary: NCT FIC―Oneshoot―Johnny x Taeyong―Johnyong pwp / Story about Lee Taeyong and his boss. Yep. Johnny fucking perfect Seo. Berminat?


**My Perfect Boss**

 **A Johnny x Taeyong―Johnyong―fanfiction**

 **by chrysantscent**

* * *

 _Nobody's perfect._

Kebohongan terbesar di bumi, jika kalian tanya Taeyong.

Johnny Seo itu sempurna. _Mr. Perfect_. Kesempurnaan ada dalam darah keluarganya. Dia terlahir sempurna. Masuk ranking _The_ _Most Successful Businessmen_ di usianya yang terbilang muda. Kekayaannya tak ada yang meragukan. Dia punya rumah senilai jutaan dolar, koleksi mobil mewah, _penthouse_ di tiap kota besar di berbagai negara. Dia juga memakai barang-barang bermerek dan terbaik dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Menjulang 180 cm lebih, badan bak model, tampan, ditambah rambut cokelat yang dimodel khasnya―belah tengah dengan poni menyamping yang harusnya terlihat konyol, tapi justru membuatnya semakin _hot_ ―dan jangan lupakan kekayaannya. Pemuda 27 tahun itu sempurna. Dia bisa menaklukkan siapapun yang dia mau. Wanita paling alim bahkan pria paling _straight_ sekalipun.

 _Yep. Johnny Seo is so fucking perfect._

Tapi dia masih membutuhkan pegawai magang.

"Aku."(—Lee Taeyong.)

* * *

Johnny mungkin seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan pemasaran dengan pendapatan miliaran dolar, tapi sepertinya dia tidak cukup pintar untuk mengingat nama pegawainya.

Lee.

Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong.

Nama itu cukup mudah diingat kan? Hanya dua kata.

Johnny tak pernah memanggil namanya meski mungkin saja dia tahu. Lebih sering memanggil Taeyong dengan _hei kau_ atau _kau_ _pegawai magang, kemari_.

Saat Taeyong mulai magang di hari pertamanya, yang bosnya itu katakan hanyalah empat kata dan dua konjungsi.

"Kopi dengan krim dan gula. Sekarang."

Dia tak menganggap Taeyong cukup serius untuk memberikan pekerjaan lebih penting.

Tapi itu lebih baik. Pegawai magang yang lain sudah pergi. Baik itu merasa terusir oleh egoisme dan kalimat tajamnya hingga mengundurkan diri sukarela, atau dipecat dan berhenti dengan paksa karena melakukan kesalahan kecil. Taeyong bisa tetap tinggal karena beruntung. Sesuatu yang sangat Taeyong syukuri karena dia punya keluarga untuk diberi makan dan biaya pengobatan ibunya yang mesti dibayar.

Johnny Seo tentu takkan mengerti hal itu. Selain karena setahu Taeyong dia hanya tinggal sendiri di Korea―keluarganya yang lain tinggal di Amerika, bosnya itu juga tidak pernah kesulitan dengan ekonomi.

"...Menerima usulan penggabungan antara perusahaan kita dengan perusahan mereka dengan pembagian keuntungan enam puluh-empat puluh―"

Johnny mengangkat tangannya. "Enam puluh untuk kita?"

"Untuk mereka, _sajangnim_."

"Kau dipecat."

Hanya seperti itu. Taeyong melihat anggota lain dalam tim diam dengan kaget. Sebulan lalu, Taeyong mungkin akan memprotes ketidakadilan keputusan bosnya itu dan langsung dipecat. Tapi dia sudah belajar lebih banyak bagamana cara bekerja di bawah kepemimpinan Johnny Seo. Hal pertama yang harus diingat: Johnny tidak suka jika pegawainya tidak bisa menghasilkan uang lebih banyak.

 _Mr. Perfect_ kini bersandar di kursinya, menyibukkan diri merapikan lipatan-lipatan kusut kecil di jas hitam Armani miliknya―yang mungkin harganya setara dengan gaji Taeyong selama dua bulan―sementara pengawal menggiring si gadis malang yang menangis karena baru kehilangan pekerjaan itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika kalian berani _bermain-main_ dengan urusan perusahaan." Johnny menunjuk bolpointnya ke kursi kosong dengan gaya elegan. " _Like that_."

Taeyong belum pernah melihat ada seseorang yang bisa begitu _tenang_ saat marah. Itu lebih mengerikan dari kemarahan yang ditunjukkan secara langsung. Selama dua belas menit, Johnny hanya duduk diam memperhatikan dengan tertarik sementara gadis tadi mempresentasikan rencana briliannya untuk memperluas perusahaan, memaksimalkan keuntungan dengan semangat dan percaya diri. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

 _Jika kau benar-benar cintai uang, harusnya kau mulai menjual tubuhmu, bos_

Ruang rapat tiba-tiba hening. Semua karyawan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Taeyong dengan Johnny, yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya.

 _Oh. Fuck. Apa aku tidak sengaja mengatakan kalimat tadi keras-keras?_

Taeyong ragu-ragu membalas tatapan Johnny. Bosnya itu sedang mengumpulkan kertas-kertas di mejanya, berbicara dengan suara tenang.

" _Pay more attention next time_."

Dengan itu, dia meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Taeyong keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lift. Setelah kemarin mendapat peringatan tak disangka yang dia dapat, moodnya berubah buruk. Dia takut mendapat surat pemecatan di mejanya saat kembali ke kantor pagi ini. Sambil menunggu pintu lift Taeyong melamunkan _bagaimana jika_ yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Bunyi _ding_ dari lift membuatnya tersentak dari lamunan dan buru-buru memasuki lift. Hanya untuk behadapan tepat dengan seseorang yang tidak mungkin tidak dia kenali.

" _Watch your step, Lee Taeyong,_ " katanya dengan marah.

Taeyong terlalu terkejut oleh fakta bahwa bosnya― _Mr. Fucking Perfect_ Johnny Seo―lah yang kini ada di dalam lift. Dia menyampirkan jas hitamnya di sebelah tangan, dasi ditarik longgar, ada genangan air di sekitar kakinya, dan kemeja putih yang dipakainya basah, terjiplak menujukkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang berotot. Taeyong terlalu terkejut hingga tak menyadari jika satu, Johnny memang tahu namanya dan dua, Johnny baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya.

" _Sajangnim_. Anda―kemeja Anda…" mulai Taeyong.

"Terkena tumpahan kopi," jawabnya singkat.

" _Oh._ "

Taeyong mencoba mengingat alasan dia membenci orang ini. Tapi dia tiba-tiba lupa kenapa. Taeyong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Terpesona dengan apa yang bisa dia lihat dari bosnya. Yang bisa Taeyong lakukan sekarang hanyalah tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan mengagumi―dia benci mengatakan ini― _kesempurnaan_ di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu di bawah sana _mengeras_. Taeyong menutup matanya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, bergegas melewati Johnny untuk masuk ke dalam lift.

 _You're not gay, you're not gay, you're not gay! Fuck, Taeyong! Kau menyukai wanita dan bahkan sudah―sebenarnya bohong, hanya hampir―mempunyai tunangan dan menikah. You're. Not. Gay._

Johnny meliriknya. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Taeyong?"

Mata Taeyong melebar. "Huh?―Ap-tidak!" Penolakan lolos dari bibirnya begitu saja secepat rona di pipinya.

Mata Johnny turun menuju bagian bawah tubuh Taeyong, tepatnya celana yang dipakainya. Kembali memandangnya dengan seringai yang seakan berkata _Liar_ dan _I know you want me to fuck you now_ di saat bersamaan.

Johnny mendorong tubuh pegawainya itu hingga membentur dinding lift. Tangan Johnny yang besar mencengkram pergelangan tangan Taeyong, menahan itu di dinding tepat di samping kedua sisi kepalanya. Taeyong berjuang mendorongnya dengan keras kepala. Tapi dinding lift di depannya yang memantulkan bayangan mereka sungguh tidak membantu, karena Taeyong bisa melihat betapa tidak berdaya dirinya didominasi oleh bosnya itu.

Johnny bergerak tiba-tiba, dengan cepat memutar tubuh Taeyong hingga mungkin membuatnya jatuh jika Johnny tak ada di sana memeganginya. Terlalu dekat, rapat, dan panas. Taeyong terengah-engah dan bisa mendengar Johnny juga melakukan hal yang sama di belakangnya, selain menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menggesekkan miliknya dengan bagian belakang tubuh Taeyong. Sebelah tangannya menyusup ke depan, meremas gundukan milik Taeyong dari balik celana.

 _Oh. Oh! Oh, fuck!_

Taeyong mengerang dan memamerkan lehernya saat Johnny mulai menghisap dan menggigiti bagian itu dengan sensual. Tidak menghentikan gerakannya, dia mulai melepaskan kancing dan resleting celana pegawainya hanya untuk bisa myusupkan tangan demi menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

" _Nnn, nhh, hhh_..."

Keduanya mengerang, memenuhi lift dengan suara tak senonoh tak peduli jika mungkin saja ada yang memergoki mereka.

Taeyong merasa orgasmenya semakin dekat. Erangannya menjadi lebih keras dan tak tahu malu. Miliknya berdenyut, tersentak, menyemburkan cum tepat di tangan bosnya sambil meneriakkan nama pria itu.

" _Johnny_!"

Pandangannya buram dengan putih menyenangkan. Taeyong menutup matanya menikmati orgasmenya sebelum runtuh di dinding lift.

Taeyong tidak melihat jika lift sudah berhenti. Yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang keras yang masih menekan dan bergesekan dengan bagian bawahnya. Dari pikiran pasca-orgasme, Taeyong tahu jika bosnya itu masih keras. Dia belum orgasme seperti Taeyong.

Pintu lift berbunyi ding saat kemudian Johnny menarik Taeyong, menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan besar. Sepertinya rumor mengenai Johnny yang lebih sering tinggal di kantor benar. Dia bahkan punya penthouse di gedung ini, tepat dilantai paling atas.

Taeyong hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tidak tahu apa, sepertinya tidak penting saat Johnny menariknya kasar dan mulai menciumnya kasar. Bagian bawah mereka kembali bergesekan, sementara tangan Johnny beristirahat di pipi pantat Taeyong, menariknya mendekat. Lidah Johnny menyerang setiap sudut mulut Taeyong, menaklukkannya. Sebagai balasan, Taeyong menggerakkan lidahnya, membuat perang kecil untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih mendominasi. Hal yang sia-sia karena Taeyong tahu Johnny pasti menang. Tiap detik ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin basah, panas, dan berantakan.

" _Mmm_!"

Panik, tangan Taeyong mencengkeram kemeja Johnny saat Johnny mengcengkaram kemejanya. Keduanya bergumul pada kemeja. Merobek kain itu hingga kancingnya terlepas seluruhnya.

Johnny menyeringai, melemparkan ke samping sisa-sisa kemeja Taeyong.

"Itu kemeja favoritku."

"Aku belikan yang baru."

Johnny mendorong tubuh Taeyong kasar ke tempat tidur berukuran besarnya.

Sebelum Taeyong bisa bergerak, Johnny sudah ada di atasnya, duduk mengangkangi pinggul Taeyong. Mereka bergerak dengan gila demi mendapat kenikmatan dari gesekan bagian bawah tubuh. Johnny membungkuk untuk kembali mencium Taeyong kasar.

Tubuhnya sudah dikuasi, Taeyong tidak lagi mempedulikan ketakutannya akan tittle gay yang akan di dapatnya setelah ini. Ini sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama seorang wanita di tempat tidur. Hanya saja terasa lebih kasar, liar, dan menyenangkan. Taeyong terangsang oleh sentuhan Johnny dan sangat menyukainya.

Tangan Johnny kembali bermain di dada Taeyong, berhenti sejenak untuk mencubit, memelintir dan memainkannya diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk dengan gemas. Sementara lidahnya masih memberikan serangan panas ke bibir Taeyong.

" _Nnn_! Johnny..."

Tangannya berjalan perlahan ke pinggang Taeyong, melepas celananya. Perlahan-lahan menggoda hingga Taeyong mengerang frustasi. Johny tertawa.

 _Bajingan. Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku memohon._

Johnny menarik turun celana pegawainya itu beserta celana dalamnya hingga melewati mata kaki. Taeyong merasa begitu terekspos sekaligus gila saat Johnny mulai menggerakkan bibirnya turun, terus sampai menyentuh miliknya.

" _Nnn_ ,"

 _Please, Johnny! Please!_

Taeyong hampir meledak lagi dengan kehangatan intens dari mulutnya di sekitar miliknya. Johnny bergerak begitu perlahan, inci demi inci, hingga mengambil seluruhnya. Taeyong membeku, mendesah saat kepala bosnya itu mulai bergerak naik turun teratur. Semakin cepat.

" _Oh_!" katanya terengah-engah. " Johnny, aku akan! Aku-aku-aku nnhhh cum! Johnny!" Taeyong berteriak dengan tak tahu malu untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Orgasmenya datang menghantamnya lebih keras hingga membuatnya lemas.

Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Taeyong berbaring di tempat tidur masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama bosnya.

Johnny memegang wajahnya, dengan lesu menciumnya. Taeyong bisa merasakan _rasanya_ sendiri dari lidah Johnny di bibirnya.

" _I've wanted to do that since I hired you_ , Taeyong. Kau tahu, hari pertamamu sebagai pegawai magang?"

Taeyong bergumam tidak jelas sebagai respon.

"Tapi apa yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan bukan hanya ini."

Taeyong duduk tegak. _Ini masih akan berlanjut?_

" _Here's the deal_. _I'll give you my Porsche. Now, let me fuck you._ "

 _Hah?_

"Hah?"

" _Gz._ _You're fucking sexy as hell, but so slow. Taeyong, I want to_ _ **fuck**_ _you._ " Johnny mengklaim Taeyong dengan ciuman menggairahkan.

 _He thinks I'm sexy?_

Taeyong berguling begerak ke atas menduduki perut Johnny sambil membalas ciuman itu sama liarnya.

Johnny tertawa. " _You think you will be the top, Taeyongie_? _Never._ " Dia mencengkeram lengan Taeyong dengan tangannya membalik posisi mereka lagi, menahan kedua tangan bawahannya itu di atas kepala. " _Mm, maybe just when I let you to ride me, hon._ "

Johnny melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan menggapai ke meja demi botol pelumas dan bungkusan kecil. Setelah memastikan jarinya licin dia kembali dengan tatapan predatornya pada Taeyong. Sebelum bawahannya itu bisa protes, Johnny sudah membalik tubuhnya untuk tengkurap, dengan bantal di diletakkan di bawah pinggang yang sedikit diangkat. Kembali dia mengambil botol pelumas dan menggunakan cukup banyak substansi licin itu disekitar celah ketat di depannya.

Hati-hati, meski tak terlalu lembut, Johnny mulai menusukkan jarinya masuk. Berhenti sebentar hingga Taeyong bisa menyesuaikan diri sebelum bergerak lagi. Saat jari kedua masuk Taeyong meringis kesakitan.

Taeyong memang tahu ini akan _sedikit tidak nyaman_ di awal karena ini pengalaman pertamanya. Tapi rasa sakitnya lebih dari bayangannya.

Johnny berhenti, bersandar ke depan dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk bergerak mengalihkan Taeyong dari rasa sakit. Perlahan-lahan, otot-otot yang mengapit jarinya mulai rileks. Johnny memasukkan jari ketiga.

" _Nnn_ ,"

Taeyong mulai mendapatkan kenikmatan dari jari-jari itu saat Johnny melepaskannya dengan bunyi pop pelan. Dia sibuk membuka bungkusan kecil dan akan memakaikan itu pada miliknya, tapi Taeyong meraih tangannya. Johnny menatap Taeyong, bingung. Taeyong berbalik menatapnya, nakal.

" _No condom, please. Want you—all of you—in me_."

Johnny menatap mata Taeyong, berseringai. " _I didn't expect that from an innocent angel like you. But as your wish._ "

 _Bajingan._

Johnny merangkak naik, mencium Taeyong kasar di saat yang sama mendorong miliknya masuk. Taeyong terkesiap, tapi mulutnya terbungkam oleh ciuman mereka. Satu dorongan keras lain dan dia sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Johnny mencengkeram pinggul Taeyong dengan jari-jarinya, menarik keluar perlahan-lahan, inci demi inci, sampai hanya tersisa ujungnya. Tiba-tiba, menerjang maju, mengubur miliknya di dalam Taeyong lagi. Dengan bibir di sekitar leher Taeyong, dia juga mulai mencium dan menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan juga rangsangan lain yang terasa sampai tulang belakang. Taeyong menutup matanya erat.

 _"Ah! Ah!"_

"You like that?"

Johnny masih mencengkeram pinggul Taeyong erat-erat saat dia menarik miliknya keluar, mendorong masuk, tarik, dorong lagi. Dalam waktu singkat membuat ritme tersendiri yang membuat Taeyong kepayahan.

 _Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!_

 _He's a beast!_

Taeyong mengerang nikmat saat orgasmenya semakin dekat, secara alami mengetatkan otot-otot dinding rektumnya danmemunculkan erangan dari Johnny. Johnny mencengkeram tubuh Taeyong lebih erat dan mulai bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar, menekan satu titik yang membuat Taeyong cum. Memuntahkan cairan putih pada lembaran sprei.

"Ah, Taeyong."

Remasan dinding yang mengapit Johnny semakin kuat saat Taeyong datang. Johnny sampai tanpa bisa di tahan dan Taeyong merasa sesuatu mengisi dirinya, membanjirinya dengan substansi hangat dan lengket. Johnny belum berhenti hingga melepaskan seluruh orgasme, baru setelah itu ambruk ke punggung Taeyong.

Ruang berbau campuran keringat, cum dan seks sekarang.

Johnny bergerak menjauh, menarik miliknya dengan bunyi _plop_ basah. Dia mengambil selimut, memakaikan itu pada mereka berdua. Memeluk Taeyong dari belakang, sebelah tangan Johnny dilingkarkan posesif di pinggang sementara tangan yang lain mengelus rambut Taeyong. _Cuddling after sex_ tak pernah ada di kamusnya. Tapi lihat dia sekarang.

" _Mine_ ," geramnya posesif di leher Taeyong.

Taeyong mendengus. "Siapa bilang aku milikmu, Mr. Perfect?"

"Mr. Perfect? _Hm._ _Whatever. You can call me anything you want if there's only two of us. You're still mine dan will_ _l be my kitten since now._ Keberatan dengan itu?"

"Tidak."

Johnny berseringai. " _Good_."

.

* * *

Ada banyak malam seperti itu sesudahnya. Tapi begitulah awalnya mereka bersama. Sudah lama tapi Taeyong mengingatnya seperti itu baru terjadi kemarin.

 _Mr. Perfect is really perfect, indeed._

 _He gave Taeyong perfect affection, perfect facility, perfect touch, perfect kiss, and off course, perfect wild night._

Lee Taeyong tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi se- _pervert_ dan se-matre ini. Silahkan salahkan Johnny Seo untuk itu.

* * *

 _ **Selesai**_

This world needs more Johnyong!

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
